Game Updates
'January 26, 2014' *Some packs up to 50% off. 'January 25, 2014' *Some packs up to 50% off. 'January 24, 2014' *New 3-day Event : "Cold Chow! For a limited time only, you will recieve 100% more XP from Ice World Animals!" *Chipmunk on sale for 80 (80% off). 'January 22, 2014' *New 2-day Event: "Collect Frenzy Bonus! For a limited time only, get a 100% higher bonus reward when using Collect Frenzy." 'January 20, 2014' *New 2-day Event: "Dino Rush! For a limited time only, all collect timers on Dino World Animals and Fun Buildings will be reduced by 50%! 'January 17, 2014' *New 3-day Event: "Coins Crazy! For a limited time only, you will receive 100% more from Animals and Fun Buildings. 'January 15, 2014' *New 2-day Event: "Apple Abundance! For a limited time only, you will receive 100% more from animal families!" *All packs up to 70% off for 2 days. 'January 13, 2014' *New 2-day Event: "Creature Comforts! For a limited time only, you will receive 100% more from animal families!" 'January 10, 2014' *New 2-day Event: Festive friends. "Collect from the Mammoth, Rapto Claus, and Theropod for chances to win Holiday Tokens! Use " Rush" to collect instantly!" * Theropod on sale for 125 (75% off). *Some packs up to 70% off. Some players have the offer, buy one pack, get one free. 'January 8, 2014' *New 2-day Event: Festive friends. "Collect from the Shuffleboard, Sandbox, and Snowboard Half-Pipe for chances to win Holiday Tokens! Use " Rush" to collect instantly!" *Snowboard Half-Pipe on sale for 23 (75% off) 'January 6, 2014' *Rhino on sale for 13 (75% off). 'January 5, 2014' *New 3-day Event: Festive friends. "Collect from the Ermine, Red-Nosed T-Rex, and Rhino for chances to win Holiday Tokens! Use " Rush" to collect instantly!" 'January 3, 2014' *New 2-day Event: Festive friends. "Collect from the Diving Bird, Red Ostrich, and Polar Bear for chances to win Holiday Tokens! Use " Rush" to collect instantly!" *Polar Bear on sale for 23 (75% off). *Flash Sale: Packs of and up to 70% off for 3 days. 'January 2, 2014' *Wooly Rhino on sale for 15 (75% off). 'January 1, 2014' *New 2-day Event: Festive friends. "Collect from the Mammoth, Flying Dino, and Wooly Rhino for chances to win Holiday Tokens! Use " Rush" to collect instantly!" *Crab on sale for 5,000,000 . Expand for older updates. 'December 31, 2013' *New LIMITED New Year's Decoration available in the Ice World Shop for 3 days: New Years Ice Ball. *New LIMITED New Year's animal available in the Dino World Shop for 3 days: Par-T-Rex. *Sale: Packs of and 50% off for New Year's. 'December 30, 2013' *New 2-day Event: Festive friends. "Collect from the Gyro Drop, Ice Ball Pool, and Volcano for chances to win Holiday Tokens! Use " Rush" to collect instantly!" *Volcano on sale for 75% off. Because the price has been dropped to 500 , the sale price is only 125 . *New Animals added to the Dino World Shop: Muttaburrasaurus and Pyroraptor. 'December 28, 2013' *New 2-day Event: Festive friends. "Collect from the Dung Beetle, Hippophant, and Gray T-Rex for chances to win Holiday Tokens! Use " Rush" to collect instantly!" *Gray T-Rex on sale for 44 (75% off). 'December 26, 2013' *New 2-day Event: Festive friends. "Collect from the Bowling Alley, Gyro Drop, and Snow Fort for chances to win Holiday Tokens! Use "Rush" to collect instantly!" 'December 25, 2013' *Gameloft gave each player a Shuffleboard Fun Building for free. You can find it in your inventory. 'December 24, 2013' *New 2-day Event: Festive friends. "Collect from Flying Dino, Possum, and Rhino for chances to win Holiday Tokens! Use "Rush" to collect instantly!" *Rhino on sale for 13 (75% off). *Dodo Bird on sale for 90 for a very short period on Android. 'December 22, 2013' *New 2-day Event: Festive Friends. "Collect from the Pink Ostrich, T-Rex, and Brown Mammoth for chances to win Holiday Tokens! Use "Rush" to collect instantly!" *Brown Mammoth on sale for 20 (75% off). 'December 20, 2013' *New 2-day Event: Festive Friends. "Collect from the Snow Fort, Gyro Drop, and Volcano for chances to win Holiday Tokens! Use "Rush" to collect instantly!" *Volcano is on sale for 75% off. Because the price has been dropped to 500 , the sale price is only 125 . 'December 18, 2013' *New 2-day Event: Festive Friends. "Collect from the Red Ostrich, Steggy, and Gravelbeast for chances to win Holiday Tokens! Use "Rush" to collect instantly!" *Gravelbeast on sale for 75% off today. *Many prices (acorn only) have been dramatically lowered. Unsure if these are permanent or temporary prices changes. **Animals: Leopard to 85 , Tapir to 175 , Shark to 210 , Blue Crab to 375 , Polar Bear to 90 , Chipmunk to 200 , Dodo Bird to 225 , Velociraptor to 70 , Orange Archaeopteryx to 70 , Spinosaurus to 75 , Flying Dino to 105 , Quetzal to 125 , Triceratops to 140 , Green Dimetrodon to 175 , Gray T-Rex to 175 , Theropod to 500 , Rat to 105 , **Fun Stuff: Pirate's Lair to 30 , Snow Fort to 30 , Mini-Golf to 55 , Beach Resort to 50 , Slippery Slide to 60 , Freefall Simulator to 260 , Volcano to 500 . **Note: Skelesaurus price actually went UP to 122 . 'December 16, 2013' *New 2-day Event: Use Collect Frenzy for a chance to win Holiday Tokens!" *Prices of holiday items that were increased were reverted to their original price. 'December 14, 2013' *New 2-day Event: Festive Friends. "Collect from the Gyro Drop, Snow Fort, and Beach Resort to win Holiday Tokens! Use "Rush" to collect instantly!" *Beach Resort on sale for 37 (75% off) for 24 hours. *Price of some Holiday items has increased. Coral Menorah (15 to 36 ), Granite Candy Canes (10 to 27 ), Holiday Lights (5 to 6 ), Presents (10 to 24 ), Stone Candy Canes (15 to 27 ), Shuffleboard (40 to 45 ), Holiday Iguanodon (30 to 90 ), Rapto Claus (35 to 300 ), Red-Nosed T-Rex (90 to 120 ). 'December 12, 2013' *SALE: Triceratops on sale for 50 (75% off) (24 hours). *New Holiday Store has limited items that will be available for 31 days. These items do not show up in the regular shop. They appear where the Event notification usually is, and when you click on it, you're in the "Holiday Store." Check this in both worlds, as they contain different items. These items can only be bought with Holiday Tokens, . You can't buy these with real money. Right now there is an event called Festive Friends and it's described in the Holiday Store: "Collect from the Mammoth, Tapir, and Triceratops for chances to win Holiday Tokens! Use "Rush" to collect instantly!" This Festive Friends event will last only 2 more days. *Ice World Holiday Store Items: **Re-released Decorations: Christmas Sapling, Christmas Presents, Santa's Sleigh, Christmas Tree. **New decorations: Holiday Lights, Presents, Granite Candy Canes, Stone Candy Canes, Coral Menorah. **New Fun Stuff: Shuffleboard. **Re-released animal: Red-Nosed Reindeer. *Dino World Holiday Store Items: **New decorations: Presents, Granite Candy Canes, Stone Candy Canes, Coral Menorah (all of these are also available in the Ice World). **New animals: Holiday Iguanodon, Rapto Claus, Red-Nosed T-Rex. *There was a message saying there is a second event, called "Holiday Bushes." No description was given, but it may simply refer to the decorative berries that have been added to the leaf piles in Dino World. 'December 11, 2013 ' *''WARNING: if you are playing on an android device, please sync/backup your device before downloading the major holiday update, may cause crashing. Several players have also experienced problems with land expansion in Dino World being stuck after the update.'' *New Holiday-themed app icon. *New Sid Mini-Game: Sid's Egg Rescue. Like the Scrat game, this also takes Silver Coins and has a spinning wheel for reward with similar prizes. Prize for the first time you play will be the jackpot! at level 30 according to Gameloft FAQ *New animal added to the Ice World Shop: Wolverine. *New animals added to the Dino World Shop: Raptorex, Quetzal, Guanlong, Dracorex, Pterodaustro. *New winter-themed Habitat: Holiday Heath (both worlds). *New Missions. *The loading screen for Friends and for going between Ice World and Dino World now display tips. *Gameloft gifted players with 5 free Collect Frenzy tokens! *Max level increased to 80. *Fly Trap decoration (if you have one) can now be placed in the Ice World. *Dino World leaf piles have red berries in them for the holidays. *Village Status now has a purpose. For example, if you have 4/5 stars for your overal Village Status, you earn 20% more coins from animals and Fun Stuff, 3/5 earns 15% more. Please comment if you have more info about village status so that we can make a page about it. Note: when calculating an animal or building's income, you will now have to take this into consideration! *Holiday Tokens: A new currency, just for the holidays, that you can collect around your village to help with the purchase of holiday items. not actually seen these yet, they are just described in Gameloft's updated FAQ section. Maybe the code was just added to prepare for them. *Brand new UI (user interface) that is more vibrant and easy to use. *Minor bug fixes (including Hyrax Tree). *There is now a "Do you want to make this land purchase?" pop-up before you buy land! 'December 2, 2013' *Gameloft asked players to fill a survey. 'November 29, 2013' *New Habitats added: Spooky Steppes (Ice World), Spooky Clearing (Dino World), and Autumn Steppes (both worlds). You can only get them by clicking "change habitat" on a completed family. May be limited, since they are related to the season, but I'm unsure as there hasn't been a notification explaining them. 'November 27, 2013' *New Thanksgiving Decorations added to the Ice World and Dino World Shop for a limited time (7 days): Turkey Table, Harvest Table, Pilgrim Table, Pumpkin Man, and Scarecrow. 'November 26, 2013' *New animals added to the Ice World Shop: Rat and Elk. *New animal added to the Dino World Shop: Salamander. 'November 22, 2013' *Two Thanksgiving Decorations re-released to the Ice World Shop for a limited time (12 days): Snow Turkey and Horn of Plenty. *Turkey re-released to the Ice World Shop for a limited time (12 days). *"Skip" option that allows players to speed up collection from Animals and Fun Buildings is now called "Rush." 'November 21, 2013' *New 2-day Event: "Coin Crazy! Receive 105% more coins from Animals and Fun Buildings!" Also affects the amount earned from Snow Piles. Does not affect Mission or Kung Fu Scrat coin rewards, or the amount you get for catching Scrat. 'November 15, 2013' *Triceratops is 80% off - 40 . 'November 11, 2013' *Raptor of Freedom re-released to the Dino World Shop for a limited time (24 hours) on sale for 50 . Coincides with Veteran's Day in the US. 'November 9, 2013' *Two Fun Buildings re-released to the shop for a limited time (48 hours): Basketball and Ring Toss. to be a glitchy release - these did not show up in some player's shops or disappeared early for other players. 'November 5, 2013' *Gameloft gifted players with 15 free . 'November 1, 2013' *Halloween Dino World animals will stay for 3 more days, and all are 75% off. Jack-O'-Saurus for 41 , Spider for 30 , and Skelesaurus for 19 . *It seems several players have experienced random limited items showing up in their shop. Some see Christmas items, or the Turkey, or the items that used to be available by changing the village name. Since they are not consistent, even among players on the same platform, I'm guessing this was a glitchy release problem, so buy them if they show up, but I've removed them as a true "update." 'October 28, 2013' *New Halloween animals added to the Dino World Shop for a limited time (4 days): Spider and Skelesaurus. 'October 25, 2013' *New Halloween animal added to the Dino World Shop for a limited time (6 days): Jack-O'-Saurus 'October 23, 2013 ' *New Halloween Decorations added to the Shop for a limited time (8 days): Jack-O'-Lantern and Tombstones. *New Halloween Decoration added to the Dino World Shop for a limited time (8 days): Fly Trap. 'October 22, 2013 ' *New Decorations added to the Shop: Sunflowers and Canadian Flag. *New animal added to the Shop: Gray Raccoon. *New Fun Building added to the Shop: Snow Baseball *New animal added to the Dino World Shop: Cephy. 'October 18, 2013' *Witch's Cauldron, a fun building, was re-released to the Shop for a limited time (about 36 hours), probably for Halloween. *New 3-day Event: "Coin Crazy! Receive 105% more coins from Animals and Fun Buildings!" Also affects the amount earned from Snow Piles. Does not affect Mission or Kung Fu Scrat coin rewards. 'October 14, 2013' *iOS Update 2.1.1 - various bug fixes. 'October 11, 2013' *New 3-day Event: "Apple Abundance! Receive 100% more from Animal families!" this did not work at first, but was soon fixed, and the percent increased to 120%, perhaps to make up for the delay. *New option to pay acorns to speed up collection from Animals and Fun Stuff. 'October 2, 2013' *Update 2.1.0 landed on Android 'September 30, 2013' *Shark 80% off for 24 hours. 'September 28, 2013' *Crab 80% off for 24 hours. 'September 27, 2013' *Items that cost Hearts are 70% off for 24 hours, except for the Green Dilophosaurus. 'September 22, 2013 ' *Albino Alligator was added to Dino World Shop for limited time (4 days). 'September 21, 2013' *Sale: Weasel and Rhino 50% off for 24 hours. 'September 19, 2013' *Blue Crab on sale for 150 for 24 hours. 'September 18, 2013 - iOS version 2.1.0 update' *WARNING: If you bought Brazilian Armadillo, it may disappear! Could try placing it in your inventory before updating. If you do lose it, use Gameloft's customer support contact form - they will reimburse the acorns. iPod 4 players have more problems - like all items in the Shop disappearing and losing ability to customize habitats. Good idea to back up your device before updating! *5 free Collect Frenzy tokens. *Max Level raised to 75. *New Missions. *New Fun Stuff added to the Shop: Pirate's Lair and Volcanic Pool. *New Animals added to the Dino World Shop: Spinosaurus and Ornithocheirus. *New option to "Follow" other players let's you follow villages without actually adding them as Friends. *Ability to collect from random players' Hyrax Trees was brought back. *Events have been added. Events will be limited-time ingame promotions - when one is ongoing, there will be an hourglass icon on the right side of the screen. You must have internet access. *Kung Fu Scrat leaderboard has been added to the iOS Game Center. You can now see your high score in the KFS game. *New "Skip" option on Animals and Fun Stuff that allows you to pay acorns to speed up collection from them. 'September 17, 2013' *Chipmunk on sale for 80 (80% off). 'September 15, 2013' *Spiky Fish brought back as a Kung Fu Scrat prize for 24 hours. 'September 12, 2013' *iOS Only - Golden Eagle was added to the Dino World Shop for a limited time (18 days). *Volcano on sale for 150 for one day. 'September 5, 2013 ' *Brazilian Armadillo was added to the Dino World Shop for a limited time (13 days). (iOS Only) (Brazilian Mascot FIFA 2014) *Alligator was added to the Dino World Shop. *New Collection was added: Snap Happy. *New Decorations (country flags for Brazil, China, France, Germany, Mexico, Russia, the United States, the United Kingdom) were added to the Shop. *Museum, a new Fun Building, was added to the Dino World Shop. 'August 2013' *Ice Memorial, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time. *Now players can visit the villages of Sid, Manny, Diego, Louis, Peaches, Ellie, Buck, and Granny. *Eagle was added to the Shop for a limited time (first two weeks of August). *New Animals were added to the Dino World Shop: Green Archaeopteryx, Yellow Archaeopteryx, Orange Archaeopteryx, and Blue Archaeopteryx. *New Collection was added: Feathered Flock. 'July 2013' *Jade Scrat Statue, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (expired on July 15th). *Bronze Scrat Statue, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (expired on July 15th). *Scrat Fountain, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (July 18-24). *Raptor of Freedom was added to the Dino World Shop for a limited time. *Giant Pink Moth was added to the Dino World Shop for a limited time. 'June 2013' *Rodeo, a new Fun Building, was added to the Shop. *Fireworks, a new Fun Building, was added to the Shop. *Eiffel Tree, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time. *Stonehenge, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time. *Vineyard, a Decoration, was added to the Shop. *Ice Eagle, a Decoration, was added to the Shop. *Ice Monument, a Decoration, was added to the Shop. *Stone Monument, a Decoration, was added to the Dino World Shop. *Irish Elk was added to the Shop for a limited time. *New animals added to the Dino World Shop: Giant Red Moth, Giant Green Moth, and Giant Blue Moth. *Tiger was added to the Shop for a limited time. 'May 2013' *Snowboard Half-Pipe, a new Fun Building, was added to the Shop. *Four-Leaf Clover, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time. *Pot O' Gold, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time. *New Decorations were added to the Shop: Columns of Strength, Pride, Thought, and Success. *New Collection added: Pillars. *Fencing Spot, a Fun Building, was added to the Dino World Shop for a limited time. 'April 2013' *Hyrax Tree added to the Shop. *iOS only - New Decorations added to the Shop for a limited time (Easter): Blue, Orange, Pink, and Red Easter Eggs. *iOS only - Easter Egg Basket, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Easter). *iOS only - Rabbit Topiary, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Easter) *New Animals were added to the Dino World Shop: Cacops, Purple Troodon, Gray T-Rex, Pink Dilophosaurus, Green Dilophosaurus, Green Dimetrodon, Blue Dimetrodon, and Iguanodon. *Friends items with 60 % off for one day 'March 2013' *Statue of Liberty was added to the Dino World Shop for a limited time 'February 2013' *iOS Only - Dragon Kite, a new Fun Building, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Chinese New Year). *Firecrackers, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Chinese New Year). *IOS Only - Snake was added to the Shop for a limited time (Chinese New Year). *Dino World was added. *Big Rose Bush, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Valentine's Day). *Stone Heart, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Valentine's Day). *New Animals were added to the Dino World Shop: Velociraptor, Dilophosaurus, Green Dilophosaurus, Troodon, and Ankylosaurus. 'December 2012' *The Nursery, a new Fun Building, was added to the Shop *Christmas Presents, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Christmas). *Christmas Sapling, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Christmas). *Santa's Sleigh, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Christmas). *Christmas Tree, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Christmas). *Red-Nosed Reindeer was added to the Shop for a limited time (Christmas). *Love Nest, a Fun Building, was added to the Shop. *Baobab tree, a Decoration, was added to the Shop. *New Animals were added to the Shop: Dire Wolf, Bat, Black Panther, Tapir, Badger, and Gorilla. *Max Level raised to 70. *Facebook Open Graph 2.0 compatibility - can now sign in with Facebook to play with your friends! *Red Hare and Patagosaurus were added to the Shop for a limited time. 'November 2012' *Snow Turkey, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Thanksgiving). *The Turkey was added to the Shop for a limited time (Thanksgiving). *Sand Diego, a Decoration, was added to the Shop. 'October 2012' *Giant Spider Web, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Halloween). *Harvest Pumpkin, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Halloween).